La taille ne fait pas la saveur !
by NekoxLoli
Summary: Une petite délire suite à une chose entendu et une autre lu. Rien de sérieux et à lire uniquement pour se marrer un bon coup. Un petit Riren UA ( school-fic ). Juste un peu de vulgarité.


Petite précision avant de commencer !

Dans un premier temps je souhaite vous informez que c'est un pur délire yaoiste. Désolé pour les quelques lacunes et si c'est un peu OOC. Il y aura sans doute aussi quelques fautes survivantes et je m'en excuse mais je fais de mon mieux pour les corriger.

**Disclamer ****:** Tous ces personnages se trouvent être ceux de Hajime Isayama

_**Couple :**__ LR x EJ ( ou Riren. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris les noms de ce paring : Ereri, Riren… Franchement Riven ou Leven c'est plus classe ! En plus Riven ressemble à Raven et Leven ressemble à " eleven " parce que Rivaille est bien plus doué que les minables qui se contentent d'envoyer leurs partenaires au 7 ème ciel, haha ! )_

_**Warning :**__ J'accepte tous les commentaires même désobligeant mais pas d'insultes ! Merci de développer afin que je puisse m'améliorer._

_Le rating n'est pas là pour rien, attention !_

_J'ai opté pour Rivaille plutôt que Livaï parce que je trouve ça plus joli à lire même si c'est moins simple pour la connaître la prononciation. _

_**Blabla de Neko :**__ Coucou ! It's Neko agaiiiiiin ! Je vous ai manqué ? Bientôt, ou tout suite, pour un autre chapitre de Survivant mais en attendant… Tadaaaam ! Tout ceci provient d'une idée que j'ai eu en entendant le bonus d'un vidéo de Topit.o ( sans le point parce que je ne dois pas faire de pub ) sur les choses insolites du corps humain : ça dit que le pénis d'un homme est égal à " trois fois son pouce ". Suite à cette info j'ai cherché un seme assez petit et donc aux mains assez petites ( proportionnalité ! ) et voilà ! Bon sincèrement je voulais écrire sur Kawaii Akuma mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé dans la liste ( ou j'ai mal cherché ? ) donc voilà…_

**Bonne lecture !**

Depuis peu de temps Eren Jäger et son senpai, Levi Rivaille, étaient en couple. Malgré l'impatience de l'aîné vis-à-vis de l'acte charnel, rien ne c'était encore produit. En réalité Eren avait peur, vraiment très peur. Autant il pouvait supporter les violents entraînements de judo, sport qu'il venait de commencer et qui rendait donc tout cela encore plus ardu, ainsi que les crises de nerfs aussi effrayante qu'excitante de son chéri, autant passer à l'acte non, juste non.

Il savait pertinemment que Levi ne serait JAMAIS dominé et par conséquent ce serait à lui de… Rah ! Rien que d'y penser il en avait des frissons ! Avoir le… le sexe de son aimé en lui c'était vraiment effrayant ! La taille est sans doute trop grande pour lui ! Il aura mal, sans aucun doute !

« - Armin… Ca fait si mal que ça de se faire prendre ?

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça Eren ?!

\- Bah… J'aimerais vraiment faire plaisir à Levi tu vois. Je n'ai vraiment pas envi qu'il se lasse de moi, je veux dire, c'est notre senpai, il est intelligent, il est vraiment très doué en sport, il est… Enfin il a tout pour avoir mieux.

\- Eren… Hm, eh bien… Si ça peut te rassurer j'ai vu quelque chose à ce propos sur le net.

\- C'était quoi ?

\- Il paraît que la taille du sexe d'un homme équivaut à trois fois celle de son pouce.

\- Et quelle est le rapport ?

\- Sans te vexer, ton parfait Rivaille est assez petit et donc si on écoute la loi de la proportionnalité, ses mains ne sont pas bien grandes et ses pouces non plus !

\- Alors son truc aussi ! »

De suite Eren partit de la cage d'escalier où il se trouvait et couru jusqu'à la classe de son petit-ami.

« - Levi-senpai ! C'est formidable !

\- Hn ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux morveux ?

\- Ca y est on peut ! Je suis prêt pour passer au cap supérieur ! Heureusement que tu es petit. »

L'aîné tiqua. Petit ? Ce sale morveux qui refusait même une branlette**[1]** l'avait traité de petit ?

Puis il tiqua à nouveau. Le cap supérieur ? Un sourire cruel s'imposa sur son visage : une punition pour le jeunot et un cadeau pour lui… D'un coup de tête et d'un stricte " Jäger " il partit, le jeune sur ses talons, en direction des toilettes les plus isolés.

Rivaille s'approcha nonchalamment après avoir fermé la porte à l'aide du verrou.

« - Alors Eren, pourquoi c'est si bien que je sois… Petit ?

\- Parce que comme ça tout chez toi est plus petit donc je n'aurai jamais mal ! »

Tout est plus petit ? Est-ce qu'il venait de le traiter de p'tite bite ? Haha. Il allait voir. Son cul ne s'en remettra pas.

**[2]**

On ne revit pas Levi et Eren de toute l'après-midi et des cris, gémissements et grognements éloignèrent tous de certaines toilettes. Le lendemain le jeune ne revint pas non plus.

Petit ? Ce n'est pas ça qui compte pour faire crier et boiter un imprudent bandant. Après tout ce n'est pas la taille qui compte c'est le goût !**[3]**

**Fin !**

**[1] : **Et oui, ils n'avaient VRAIMENT rien fait.

**[2] : **J'avais pas le goût de faire un lemon ou même un lime, gomen !

**[3] : **Une citation très drôle trouvée grâce au à la même équipe que celle de l'histoire des pouces ( cf mon blabla ) mais cette fois-ci sur le site et non en vidéo !

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésiter pas à me donner vos avis !


End file.
